Our Love Child
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: What Italy thought were just stomach pains turn to be symptoms that he's pregnant! How will Germany take to becoming a father? Human names used sometimes, Mpreg Italy.


_"D-doitsuuu~!" Italy cried out._

_"Just hold on...I'm almost there." The german man crooned, hushing the smaller country with soft kisses. _

_Italy srunched his face in pleasure, arching his back and pressing his chest against the bulkier nation. Simultaneously, their bodies reached their peak as they climaxed together. Germany pulled out and collapsed atop his lover, out of breath and panting harshly. _

_Italy, also gasping, pressed a sweet kiss to the german's forehead, rubbing his back and petting his hair soothingly as he tried to regulate his breathing. _

_"Ti amo, Doitsu." Italy breathed. _

_"Ich liebe dich." Germany responded, pressing a final kiss on the italian's soft lips before falling asleep in the red head's arms. _

_-o0o-_

Bright, golden sunlight poored in through the window, hitting the soundly sleeping italian boy and bathing him in the warm light. Italy blinked, slitting his eyes before focusing on the blurry shape of his husband. He smiled and sat up, the velvety white covers pooling around his waist.

"Ve~" The sleepy country murmured, curling up to the warm body next to him. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," Germany answered, pressing his lips against the side of his italian's face. "Did you sleep well Feli?"

"Ve~ I slept very well!" Italy chirped, latching onto his recently wed husband. Germany chuckled softly, patting the italian boy's hair, steering clear of the little curl, not wanting to get his lover all fired up so early in the morning.

"Is Ludwig going to stay with me this morning?" Feliciano murmured cutely, cocking his head to the side irresistibly. The German frowned slightly.

"I can't, I have to get to work soon."

Italy pouted, clutching the blond man closer to his chest. "No! I want Ludwig to stay in bed with me." He whined, burrying his face in the older nations chest.

Ludwig grabbed Italy's chin gently and lifted his face so that their eyes met before pressing a tender kiss on the italian's soft, pink lips. Feliciano wasted no time returning the kiss and deepening it. He loved Germany's kisses almost as much as he loved pasta, maybe even more.

The german man pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths before snapping between them. "Will that kiss satisfy you till I get back?" Italy still pouted at his husband for leaving him for work but let him go none the less.

"Maybe I'll try to get home early?" Germany said, casting his lover one more longing look as he buttoned his shirt.

"Come home soon!" Italy said sweetly, blowing the blond man a kiss.

Germany blushed, knowing he should be used to the italian's strange gestures by now but every time he did something it seemed to send the german's heart a flutter. Even now, being married to the redhead for over 3 months he still got butterflies in his stomach everytime Feliciano looked at him with those wide, innocent eyes.

"I love you." Ludwig said, the three words coming a lot easier to him now then they had before. He no longer stuttered them or blushed uncontrollably, now only the faintest taint of pink staining his angular cheeks.

"Love you too, Doitsu." Feli called him by the old pet name.

The door closed shut and Italy sighed silently, always hating the late mornings because he would be home alone until the afternoon, lonely without his sweetest Germany.

Ah...the sweet german that belongs to no one but him.

Italy's happy thoughts about his husbands were interrupted by a slight wave of nausea. His hand gravitated ontop of his stomach where he rubbed at it gently. These waves of sickness were nothing new, he'd been having them all week. Usually it was just a slight upsetting of the stomach but a few days ago it had been so bad he actually threw up. Germany blamed it on the mass amounts of pasta he had started eating recently, even more than usual.

With his attention span of a goldfish, Italy soon forgot about the nausea and got out of bed, not wearing any clothes mind you, and decided he would quench his boredom by calling people.

Number 1 on his list of victims

Japan

Italy dialed Japan's number with a goofy smile on his face and his eyes closed like they usually were. He waited patiently for the japanese man to pick up.

_ring ring ring_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Japan! It's been so long!" Feli cried happily into the phone, throwing his free hand in the air to emphasize his point.

"I was just at your place three days ago..." Japan muttered.

"Ne, ne, Japan what could an aching tummy mean?" Italy asked randomly, ignoring Kiku's statement.

"Hmm...a sore stomach could mean plenty of things. Have been eating too much? Too little?"

"I've been eating lots of pasta and pizza because I get hungry but then I get sick." Italy pondered, tapping his finger on his chin cutely.

"A strange case indeed..." Kiku mumbled mostly to himself on the other line. "I will look further into it and make you some red bean taiyaki."

"Ve~ Really? For me? You're the best! Well, not as best as Doitsu." Italy blushed, cupping his cheek in his palm and swooning from side to side. "Last night was our best sex ever, we-"

"I have to go!" Japan shouted before the phone went dead.

"Ehh? Japan doesn't want to hear about my amazing night with Ludwig?" Italy mumbled to himself, staring at the phone as if it held all the answers. "Ah! I know, France nii-san will want to hear about it!"

Italy quickly went at work to dialing the French man's number, the phone being picked up in the middle of the second ring.

"_Bonjour?_" Came a seducing, well, as seducing as France CAN be, voice.

"Nii-san, nii-san, Doitsu and I had sex last night!" Feliciano said, a big smile on his childish face.

"Hmm, what else is new." France muttered sarcastically.

"It was really good, better than usual but now I have a stomach ache..." Italy continued, wondering if his wise, all-knowing big brother knew the answer.

"I see..." France mused amusedly, a malicious grin plastered on his face. "That could be very serious. Stomach pain after sex probably means that Germany punctered something with his [BEEP] when he was [BEEP][BEEP]."

"EHHH!" Italy cried out surprised. "Am I going to be okay!"

Frances evil grin only grew as he continued to feed the small italian boys these farces for his own amusement. "I don't think so, by now you should be feeling sick and having stomach pains," France continued to tease the shaking boy, spuing all this nonesense to the gullible little italian. "If you don't go to the hospital you'll probably die!"

"VEEEE!" Italy shouted, hanging up the phone hurriedly and dialing a new number.

"Whaaaat?" Lovino answered his brother's phone call.

"LOVI! LOVI! I've been having stomach pains and nausea and Ludwig and I had sex and I called France nii-san and he said Doitsuu punctered something and now I am going to diiiiieee!"

There was a slight pause on the other end, Romano probably trying to get the ringing out of his ear before he finally registered his brothers words.

"STUPID FRATELLO!" The other Italy brother shouted into his end of the phone. "First of all, never listen to anything that snail loving idiot France has to say and secondly how can you even sleep with that damn potato bastard?"

"So...I'm not going to die?" Feliciano sniffled.

"No!"

"Oh! What wonderful news! I get to live another day to welcom Doitsu home with fresh cooked pasta ve~." Italy said happily, his fear of France's ridiculous rambling gone in an instant at his twin's...more or less reassuring words.

"I still don't get what you see in that guy and why you married him..." Romano mumbled and Italy could picture his frattello rolling his eyes at him.

"Because I love Doitsu, just like how you love Anto-"

"Don't say it outloud!" Lovi scolded his brother, blushing furiously at his own feelings for the spanish man.

"Ve~" Italy chimed, rubbing his belly which had started acting up again. "I'm gonna go now Lovi, my tummy hurts again."

"Whatever." Romano grumbled, still flustered before hanging up.

Italy continued to rub soothing patterns in circular motions over his sore stomach, the waves of nausea hitting him harder than usual. Itlay cupped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and dry heaving into the bowl.

"Vee..." He whimpered as he whiped his mouth, his little curl drooping limply to the side of his head. "Ludwig...come home soon..."

After working extra hard so he could get home to his precious Feliciano a few hours earlier than usual, Germany stacked the last papers of his country's and Italy's economy in a neat pile, filing them away in an organised cabinet.

The large, german man sighed, cracking his fingers from the exhausting days work and got up, shrugging his deep, forest green coat over his broad shoulders.

"I wonder what Italy's cooking tonight?" The german man mumbled to himself, hoping that his husband cooked his favortie dish. "I hope he wasn't too lonely today."

The blond continued to make his way home, images of his lover's smiling face driving him forward despite his aching muscles. He and the italien would take a nice, hot bath together before they ate and then maybe Italy would cuddle up to him on the bed while he read a book?

That sounded like a nice evening plan but knowing the country of romance, they're evening together would most likely be anything but innocent. Not that Ludwig would complain much if Italy instigated sex like he did almost every night. Maybe the red haired pasta lover would let the larger man tie him up? That would be something to look forward to.

"I'm home!" Ludwig called, opening the front door of their house. He was expecting to be greeted with the heart warming sight of Feli wearing that pink apron of his and fixing their dinner but the little italian was nowhere in sight.

"Feli? Are you home?" Germany called, starting to get a little worried.

"I-In here..." A grumbled reply came and Germany dashed towards the bathroom, his heart pounding from the ill tone to his husband's voice.

When he reached the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Feliciano leaning over the toilet without any clothes covering his body. Normally Ludwig would have blushed and pounced on his lover in such an exposed state but the sick look in his eyes only brought panick to his usualy calm demeanor.

"Feli, are you alright?" The blond man asked his lover, kneeling down and rubbing the Italien's back soothingly.

Italy shook his head no and gave Ludwig such a pathetic look it made his heart moan.

"No Doitsu, I feel horrible." The smaller male replied gruffly, his voice strained and cracked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Germany grabbed the smaller counrty under the arms and held him like a princess, carrying him to their bedroom and placing his naked body warm between the sheets. Germany leaned down to place a peck on Feli's cheek.

"I'll call Yao, he's good with medicin." Germany told his lover, making sure the italian was warm and comfortable before going to call Yao.

"So Italy-kun's been sick? For how long?" Yao asked, trudging up the stairs to the bedroom where Italy was napping.

"He's been feeling unwell for a couple weeks but today was the worst so far." Germany explained as he brought the chinese man to take a look at his sick lover. "You don't think it's anything serious do you?"

"No no," Yao reassured. "There's lots of things a sore stomach and vomitting can point to, none of them all that bad."

"What about increased appetite?"

Yao looked at the german with a confused look. "He's been eating more?"

"Yeah, bigger portions at meals times, more snacks then usual. He's even been having weird cravings for foods he's never eaten and that I didn't even know existed." Germany explained, hoping this didn't change the fact Yao promised that Italy would be okay.

"Hmm..." China pondered, as if contemplating the probablitlity of a certain diagnosis.

"Feli? Feliciano, wake up." Germany prodded his sleepig lover, helping him sit up as the red head rubbed his eyes still half asleep. "Yao's here to take a look at you."

"Mmm...Doitsu, I had a wonderful dream about you and pasta!" The petit man said as he blinked his eyes open.

"That's nice lieb, but let Yao look at you."

"Alright Italy-kun, where does it hurt?" China talked to Italy as if he were a little kid. Which was probably a good call on his part.

"Right here." Italy gestured to his belly.

China nodded and felt up Italy's bare skin, feeling it for any abnormalities. The smaller country giggled, squriming around in his seat on the bed.

"Sit still." Germany scolded his lover, holding him in place as he placed his hands on Italy's shoulders.

"But it tickles!" The italian let out another giggle.

China scribble something onto his notepad and continued to examine Feliciano. "So, has anything else new happened?"

"I've been eating more pasta and pizza and a lot of weird things, I feel sick every now and then and throw up, but I feel much better now. Oh! And I've outgrown my clothes!"

Germany looked at his lover curiously. "You didn't tell me that."

"It's true, it's true! My pant's don't fit no more and my shirts feel a little tighter." Italy blushed, rubbing his hand over his slightly bigger then usual stomach.

China seemed to sigh in relief as he scribbled a last few things onto his notepad. Germany noticed this and tried to sneak a peak at the writing but it was all in chinese characters.

"I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong, aru." China said to the couple, smiling softly.

"It's not bad is it? Doitsu didn't puncter something during sex did he?" Italy whimpered.

"Where did you get that idea!" The german shouted, his face a dark crimson as he pinched his lover's cheeks.

"No, no, Italy-kun, you'll be just fine. Infact, congradulations are in need aru. You're pregnant."

Germany's face was pure horror while Italy just smiled that dopey grin of his and rubbed his tummy again.

"Ve, really? But I thought only girls could get pregnant?"

"Normally yes but since we are contries and not mere human beings our attributes are a little more special then normal people aru." Chine explained to the two. "Now I'll leave you two alone to discuss it but call me again if there are any problems."

"Ve, did you hear that Ludwig? We're going to have a baby!" Italy said excitedly. Germany was pale, still completely shocked by the unexpected news. This type of thing could only come from being married to Feliciano. "Lud? Are you okay? You don't look very happy..."

Germany snapped out of his trance by the sad look in his lover's eyes, crystal clear tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry Feli." Germany crooned, scooping the small Italian into his arms and rubbing his back.

"You don't want the baby, Ludwig?" Italy sniffled.

"No, no, I do I really do it's just...I've never been the fatherly type. What if I can't do it? What if I can't give our child all the love it needs?"

Feliciano's face softened and he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, rubbing his cheek against Ludwigs muscled chest.

"I know you can do it."

"How can you be so sure?" Germany whispered, his voice filled with doubt.

"Because you already give me all the love I need and more. If you can do that, then I'm sure you'll love our baby."

Germany looked at the Italy, his face soft as the younger country continued to gaze at him with pure love. Germany lowered his eyes and saw Feliciano's hand gently cupped over the slightest bump of his stomach. Underneath the skin was their baby...

Germany smiled and grabbed the italian's hand, bringing it to his mouth as he kissed the knuckles, letting his touch linger on the redhead's tiny hands.

"Danke, lieb." He whispered, resting Italy's small hand gingerly against his pale cheek. "I will try my best."

Feliciano returned the gentle smile and cupped the blond man's face, fingers grazing the smooth skin.

"You'll do fine." He promised.


End file.
